19931996
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Aku tak tahu Jimin itu siapa. Adikku Jungkook menjadi orang asing setelah aku dekat dengannya. BTS. Minyoon. Kookga.


Seseorang membuka pintuku dari luar. Sebuah kunci ada di tangannya, belum masuk ke lubang di bawah kenop. Dia melihatku dengan raut kosong setengah kaget. Aku berdiri di tempatku juga dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Kami hanya saling bertatap mencari jawaban dalam penyelaman pikiran masing-masing, dan saat itu kami diinterupsi oleh suara Jungkook yang memecah keheningan.

"Jimin, Yoongi baru pulang tadi subuh."

-

-

-  
1993/1996  
BTS fanfiction  
Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

-

-

-  
Jam tiga pagi aku tiba di rumah. Pintu tak terkunci. Aku masuk tanpa perlu mengetuk. Jungkook kutemukan meringkuk di kasur tanpa selimut. Aku terlalu lelah untuk melakukan apa-apa, maka setelah melepaskan sepatu aku naik ke kasur dan bergelung di bawah selimut bersama adikku yang tak kutemui selama tiga tahun. Aku merantau, dia tetap di rumah, sendirian. Ada rindu yang menggebu ketika aku mendengar embus napasnya dan kulihat wajah tidurnya yang damai.

Pagi-pagi, kami bangun dan dia menciumku. Di kulkasnya tak ada makanan. Aku lapar dan Jungkook ingin sereal madu. Kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke swalayan dan berbelanja, tapi baru saja Jungkook mau membuka pintu, seseorang datang. Adikku mundur supaya orang itu bisa masuk.

Aku tak kenal siapa dia. Tapi adikku menyebutnya Jim, Jimin. Namanya Jimin. Jungkook menyuguhinya segelas jus jeruk yang tak dingin. Kami duduk di kursi tinggi, saling berhadapan. Meja bar jadi pembatas, di atasnya ada tiga gelas yang satunya sudah tandas meski baru ditaruh. Milik Jungkook. Aku diam menatap Jimin.

"Aku tak punya apa-apa, semua sudah habis," kata adikku. Di kulkas memang tak ada makanan. Kedatangan tamu di pagi yang dingin ini hanya disuguhi minum saja. Jimin tak menanggapi, entah karena dia mengantuk atau sisaan mabuk. Lelaki itu lelah, suntuk.

"Kami baru saja akan pergi ke swalayan untuk membeli bahan makanan." Pada akhirnya, aku yang menambahkan. Aku dan adikku bahkan sudah siap pergi ketika Jimin datang. Kami sudah pakai jaket parasut untuk menghalau dingin.

Jimin mengangkat gelasnya, jus jeruk itu ditenggak. Biasanya orang yang habis mengecap asam akan mengernyit, tapi lelaki itu tak berekspresi. Mungkin asamnya kalah dengan sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu lesu. "Naik ke mobilku, akan kuantar."

Lagi-lagi, kunci itu jadi perhatianku. Aku tak kenal siapa dia. Tapi dia bisa mengunci rumahku ketika aku, dia, dan Jungkook sudah berada di luar. Jimin memasukkan kuncinya ke dalam saku, sedang Jungkook kulihat sudah sampai ke tepian jalan di mana sebuah mobil hitam terparkir. Aku mengikuti lelaki tak dikenal ini dari belakang. Topi hitamnya menutupi rambut yang sewarna lumpur. Jaketnya menggembung tebal, berbahan parasut tapi lebih bagus dari punyaku. Angin tetap saja menganggu. Kencang, keras, nakal, bahkan sesekali menjadi jahat. Aku menarik lengannya secara reflek ketika langkahku tersandung batu. Jimin menoleh dan saat itu aku ingin bertanya padanya tentang apa-apa saja yang kutinggalkan selama tiga tahun.

"Jim." Kupanggil dia, Jimin menengok. Aku hendak bertanya, tapi lidahku mendadak kelu ketika aku melihat sepasang mata itu. Seperti mendadak beku tapi tak tahu kenapa. Jadinya aku hanya menyebut nama, tanpa lanjutan apa-apa. Bodoh memang. Jimin hanya tersenyum, melepas napas serupa tawa remeh padaku yang tak jelas.

Mungkin memang, bukan dia yang mesti kutanyai. Tapi adikku. Lagipula, lucu, kami tak saling bersapa atau berbasa-basi. Seolah-olah, aku ini sudah dikenal lewat cerita Jungkook.

"Duduk di depan, gantikan aku kalau di tengah jalan aku tiba-tiba mengantuk."

"Kau tidak tanya apa aku bisa menyetir atau tidak?"

Dua kali, dia tunjukkan senyum yang sama. Jungkook kelihatan jenuh menunggu. Tangannya di dalam saku jaket. Dia kedinginan.

Jimin masuk duluan, lalu aku dan Jungkook membuka pintu di waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Hanya, dia tak lantas naik, baru satu kaki. Dia memandangku dengan wajah heran.

"Tidak duduk di belakang?"

"Jimin memintaku duduk di depan?" Aku bicara tanpa bisa menghilangkan nada tanya di ujung. Bagaimanapun, aku merasa sedikit sangsi melakukan ini. Apalagi melihat adikku yang rautnya seperti itu. Dia heran. Jimin tak bicara padanya. Aku lebih-lebih. Mana lagi aku tak tahu apa-apa. Si inosen. Aku merasa bodoh. Harus tanya Jungkook.

"Kau harus cerita padaku, semuanya."

"Nanti," jawabnya tak acuh. Bocah bongsor itu masuk ke dalam mobil dan menutup pintu. Sedang aku, setelah ditegur Jimin baru masuk.

-

-

-  
1993/1996

-

-

-  
Aku melihat hal yang tak biasa ketika kami berbelanja. Jimin berjalan sendiri seolah-olah tak ada aku ataupun Jungkook bersamanya. Dia menggeluyur di depan, baru diam berhenti ketika aku yang minta.

"Dia suka tumis daging dengan bawang bombai yang banyak. Dan agak sedikit asin," kata Jungkook saat aku menimbang-nimbang sebuah bawang bombai di tangan. Pandangannya lurus pada lelaki yang sedang berdiri di depan jejeran bumbu kalengan. Aku berpikir. Adalah hal yang aneh jika tak ada hubungan di antara mereka, sedang, Jungkook tahu apa kesukaan Jimin. Tumis daging, bawang bombai, asin. Mereka pernah makan bersama. Ah, tidak. Ketika aku tak ada, mungkin mereka bukan pernah—yang hanya sekali-dua kali—tapi sering, atau bahkan tiap hari. Aku tak memerhatikan apakah sikat gigi yang kupakai tadi pagi adalah sikat gigi Jungkook, sikat gigi baru, atau milik lelaki itu. Di wadah ada dua, satu warnanya kuning satu biru. Aku pakai yang biru tanpa tanyakan apapun pada adikku sama sekali.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan?" Akhirnya kutanyakan ini. Jimin yang tak acuh itu keliling-keliling entah kemana. Yang kulihat hanya kepala bertopinya yang sesekali menyembul di antara rak-rak makanan.

"Apanya?" sahut adikku.

"Kau dengan dia, jangan pura-pura bodoh." Aku berucap sambil melirik pada Jimin sekilas. Tapi adikku, menjawab tanpa lirik sana-sini sama sekali. Malah dia tertawa—menertawai aku.

"Kau yang bodoh, kenapa mesti bertanya?"

" _You, jerk!_ " Aku mengumpat. Jimin menoleh padaku. Tiba-tiba aku jadi malu. Kudorong saja troliku padanya dengan ekspresi yang kubuat sedatar mungkin untuk menutupi kecanggunganku.

Jungkook mengekor, masih sambil tertawa. Tapi ketika dia menyusulku dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Jimin, sisa tawa itu jadi bungkam mulut. Dia diam dan aku hanya bisa lihat punggungnya—punggung mereka berdua. Aku tak dapat jawaban dari Jungkook, dan aku masih penasaran tentang mereka ini. Selain sikat gigi, dan tumis daging blabla, yang membuatku heran adalah ketika mereka yang berjalan bersandingan itu tak saling bersentuhan bahu atau bergenggaman tangan. Mereka hanya berjalan, itu saja. Aku jadi ingat pada temanku di kota—Taehyung, dia sering memegang tanganku ketika kami jalan berdua. Katanya supaya aku tak menggeluyur kemana-mana. Dia tak mau mencariku yang bakal sulit dicari kalau tertelan keramaian. Tangannya kasar tapi hangat. Sambil mendorong troli aku mengingat-ingat dirinya. Tahu-tahu ujung troliku menubruk sesuatu.

"Kau memikirkan apa?" Jimin bertanya. Tangannya memegang troliku dan membuatnya tetap di tempat, di antara kami, membuat jarak.

"...tidak ada," jawabku sekenanya.

"Apa kau akan beli daging?"

Aku tertegun. "Ya."  
"Oke."

Jimin berbalik, troliku bisa jalan lagi. Saat aku mengalihkan pandang pada Jungkook yang menunggu sambil menyaku tangan, kulihat sorot matanya kurang mengenakkan. Seingatku dia hanyalah bocah yang akan marah kalau makanan kesukaannya kurebut, atau susu pisangnya kucuri dari lemari es. Aku tak tahu dia marah padaku atau pada Jimin—yang belum mau kusebut kekasihnya karena aku sendiri tak yakin. Kurasa keberadaanku, yang baru tiba ke rumah sendiri, pada adikku sendiri ini telah mengusik suatu garis yang lama lurus dan baik-baik saja.

-

-

-  
1993/1996

-

-

-  
Malam, dan lelaki itu tak kunjung pulang. Aku mulai menyadari sesuatu, bahwa mungkin saja dia memang tinggal di rumahku. Kunci itu. Iya, diduplikasi untuknya. Kasur yang hanya satu-satunya ini mungkin tempat adikku dan Jimin tidur tiap malamnya. Kuelus sarung bantal, entah yang ini atau yang kutindihi yang jadi tempat Jimin bersandar kepala. Aku di kamar, sendirian, sedang Jungkook dan Jimin entah di mana. Terakhir, sebelum aku masuk ke kamar, Jimin sedang duduk menonton, dia meneguk kola, dan Jungkook bersila di karpet. Entah mereka masih di situ atau tidak. Aku berharap suara obrolan mereka terdengar sampai ke telingaku. Tapi tidak, walau pintu tak kututup. Aku menatap celah itu lama. Tak terdengar apa-apa dari luar. Hening sekali. Hanya orang-orang di televisi yang saling bercengkrama.

"Yoongi."

Saat itu aku hampir jatuh tertidur, dan tiba-tiba aku dipanggil. Dengan setengah terkejut aku bangun. Rasanya ada sesak di dada yang buat badanku lemas.

"Apa?"

Jimin menutup pintu kamarku. Dia menyugar rambutnya. Sejak pagi, sampai malam, wajahnya suntuk selalu. Awet sekali. Aku jadi tak bisa menebak dia datang padaku untuk minta disediakan tempat tidur atau apa. Tapi pintu yang dia tutup itu, dan Jungkook yang tak turut masuk juga, membuat aku sedikit takut, entah kenapa.

"Mana Jungkook?"

Jimin tak menjawab, hanya melirik sisian pintu sedikit.

"Oh, Jim, aku tak mengenalmu. Adikku tak mau mengaku, tapi kau kekasihnya, bukan?"

"Kau bicara apa?"

Aku tertawa, dia benar-benar lucu dan membuatku kesal. "Kau, dan adikku!"

Gantian Jimin yang tertawa. Dia duduk di kasurku kemudian. Telunjuknya dia taruh di depan bibir. Ada senyum tersungging, dan matanya yang suntuk itu menatapku dengan cara yang lain.  
Dia menyuruhku diam. Telunjuk itu jadi jari pertama yang menyentuh pipiku, disusul dengan jari lainnya. Tangannya menangkup wajahku dan aku tertangkap dalam tatapan itu. Aku baru tahu kalau dia punya mata yang tak sama kanan-kirinya. Aku baru tahu kalau ada lubang dimensi di mata itu. Ngeri, tapi bikin takjub.

"Jangan tanyakan Jungkook padaku."

"Aku seperti nyamuk di antara kalian. Kau jangan begini, Jungkook bisa marah. Lagipula kita belum saling mengenal, bukan? _You are a stranger_. Kau siapa?"

" _You know me_. Aku tak benar-benar asing bagimu. Itu kurang ajar, menyebutku orang asing."

"Hei? Katakan apa yang kulupakan! Memangnya aku amnesia, apa? Aku pulang dari perantauan dan menemukanmu di rumahku. Apa lagi? Sudah jelas kau hidup di sini bukan, _unknown man_?"

"Ya, aku tinggal di sini. Di rumahmu."

"Lalu siapa kau?"

"Seseorang yang harus kau kenal." Jimin berbisik. "Lagi."

Aku tak begitu menangkap apa yang dia katakan di ujung, tapi kuyakin dia mengucap kata lagi, dan itu tak kupahami apa maksudnya. Yang jelas, segala pertanyaan di kepalaku menghilang saat dia mencium bibirku. Sesaat. Itu terjadi dalam satu kedipan mata. Tahu-tahu aku ditinggalkan di kasurku dan lelaki itu berjalan keluar membawa sebuah bantal. Jungkook masuk, mereka berpapasan di pintu. Adikku melirik bantal yang diapit di ketiak Jimin tanpa bicara apa-apa.

"Dia akan tidur di sofa." Jungkook bicaranya padaku.

Aku memilih untuk merahasiakan apa yang terjadi antara Jimin dan aku. Aku menyimpannya rapat-rapat. Jungkook tak boleh tahu. Aku banyak takut. Aku takut adikku akan marah atau entah jika dia tahu bahwa lelaki itu telah menciumku—yang notabene bukan siapa-siapa (aku, merasa begitu).

"Dan aku tidur tanpa bantal sekarang." Jungkook menghela napas. Dia naik ke kasur dan menyeret bantalku agak ke tengah. "Peluk aku ketika aku tidur."

Tadinya aku sedang menatap cahaya televisi di luar pintu, tapi kalimat Jungkook membuatku menoleh. Dia sudah memejamkan mata. Aku ingat, sejak orangtua kami mati, dia selalu minta aku menjaganya ketika tidur. Dia selalu ingin aku memeluknya. Dia bilang tidurnya tak pernah tenang dan mimpinya tak pernah baik kalau aku tak bersamanya. Aku ingat itu. Rupanya setelah tiga tahun, meski dia sudah beranjak dewasa, keinginannya tak pernah berubah. Aku terenyuh sekaligus merasa bersalah. Aku tak pantas dicium Jimin, sumpah. Dan aku mungkin tak seharusnya pulang ke rumah...

"Yoongi."

"Apa?"

Dia menarik tanganku, minta aku berbaring. Sebelum aku memeluknya, dia lebih dulu menyungkurkan muka di dadaku, lalu bergelung seperti anak kucing. Aku memang merindukannya, dan Jungkook mungkin rindukan aku juga. "Kau pergi begitu lama, dan aku kesepian tanpamu."

"Bukankah ada Jimin?"

Jungkook diam. Dia mengusal, baru bicara lagi. Tapi bukan untuk menjawab pertanyaanku, melainkan untuk katakan hal lain. "Besok, seandainya cuaca cerah, kita pergi ke pantai. Main pasir. Membuat istana dan mencari kumbang untuk ditempatkan di dalamnya. Sebagian dari mereka jadi penjaga, sebagian jadi keluarga kerajaan. Lalu kita buat irigasi, supaya air laut bisa mengalir di sisian istana itu..."

Dia meracau. Tapi kata-katanya terdengar polos dan jujur. Sesuatu di dadaku mengeras dan buat sesak. Aku memeluknya sambil membayangkan masa kecil kami yang sulit. Orangtua kami mati dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Jungkook belum siap untuk menjadi yatim-piatu waktu itu. Dia hidup dengan bergantung padaku. Selama tiga tahun aku pergi, mungkin Jungkook bergantung pada Jimin. Hanya, ah, entah, aku tak tahu.

Lelaki itu bilang aku seharusnya mengenal dia. Tapi tak ada apa-apa dalam memoriku. Bisa jadi dia adalah teman semasa kecil, tapi seingatku aku tak punya teman. Begitu pula Jungkook. Kami hanya anak-anak rumahan yang bertemannya dengan boneka dan robot-robotan. Dalam masa kecil kami tak ada Jimin. Dalam masa remajaku tak ada Jimin. Dalam pengelanaanku ke kota tak ada Jimin pula. Unknown man, aku masih tak tahu siapa dia. Rasanya kepalaku mau pecah ketika mencari lembaran yang entah di mana itu.

"Tidurlah, Yoongi. Jangan menunggu televisi dimatikan. Jimin akan membiarkannya menyala sampai subuh menjelang..."

-

-

-  
1993/1996

-

-

-  
Dua malam dan Jimin tak pernah tidur di kamar. Dia selalu meringkuk di sofa dan baru bangun semau-maunya. Kami meneguk jus jeruk dan Jimin masih terlihat suntuk (padahal baru bangun tidur). Cuaca di luar begitu buruk. Anginnya membawa hujan gerimis. Melulu begitu sampai tak ada niatan untuk pergi kemana-mana. Dengan adanya isian kulkas yang cukup, Jungkook bilang padaku untuk tinggal di rumah saja. Sementara, Jimin kembali lagi ke sofa yang sudah seperti singgasananya.

Hari cerah yang dinanti tiba kemudian. Jimin mengajakku berkendara dan kuamini keinginannya. Kami berkeliling kota nikmati cuaca yang bagus. AC tak dinyalakan. Jimin memintaku membiarkan kaca mobil tetap turun supaya angin dari luar bisa masuk. Katanya, angin adalah suatu bentuk kebebasan. Hembusannya adalah surga. Menerjangnya adalah suatu tantangan yang menyenangkan. Aku tak tahu seliar apa lelaki itu sebelum kami bertemu. Tapi kupikir di balik wajah suntuknya ada sesuatu yang keren. Dari caranya tersenyum saat bicarakan dunia, aku melihat banyak hal yang tak kumiliki. Dia adalah albatros yang terbang tinggi. Aku inginkan pencapaian yang seperti itu. Ketika kukatakan ini padanya, dia berjanji akan mengajakku terbang setinggi mungkin.

Dan mobil yang dia lajukan berhenti di depan sebuah kafe klasik. Yang diputar di dalamnya adalah musik _country_. Orang-orang minum bir sambil bercengkrama. Mataku terbuka lebar dan melihat bahwa, oh, inilah sesuatu yang belum terjamah olehku selama 25 tahun aku hidup.

Kami minum, tertawa. Benar kataku, dia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang keren di balik wajah suntuk itu. Dia pintar. Apa kombinasi yang lebih hebat dari pintar dan bebas?

"Aku ingin melihat senja."

Habis dari kafe, dia membawaku ke tepian pantai. Sinar senja begitu menyilaukan. Itu memantul di mata Jimin yang bening. Bibirnya tersenyum walau segaris tipis. Saat itu aku merasa bahwa aku menginginkannya. Kedatangan Jimin membuka jalan yang besar. Aku ingin menjadi hebat.

"Langit begitu sepi dan entah di mana burung-burung yang biasa melintas," katanya.

Aku tak menjawab apa-apa, hanya menatapnya. Itu lama. Karena aku menghitung berapa kali Jimin berkedip. Tapi dia pun tak berpaling dariku. Kami menukar mata mungkin selama sekian menit, sedang ombak-ombak kecil berderu di depan.

Aku tak ingat apakah aku yang menciumnya atau dia yang menciumku. Yang jelas kami berbagi ciuman di dalam mobil itu. Ada banyak keinginan. Keinginan-keinginan itu kemudian disampaikan lewat sentuhan. Dia menyentuhku. Kami pindah ke kursi belakang untuk melakukan seks. Kaca jendela mobil berembun. Ah, itu suatu kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Aku tak tahu apakah aku mencintainya atau tidak, dan entah dia mencintaiku atau tidak, tapi, aku, ataupun dia, dan keinginan-keinginan itu, melebur jadi satu di suatu sore di pinggir pantai.

-

-

-  
1993/1996

-

-

-  
Jungkook sedang mengaduk-ngaduk mangkuk _popcorn_ di depan televisi ketika kami pulang. Tak ada lampu yang menyala. Cahaya cuma berasal dari layar kaca. Dia hanya menoleh sekilas ketika aku dan Jimin lewat. Setelah masuk kamar dan melepas jaket, aku baru sadar kalau ada dua hal yang yang kulupakan. Pertama, kawanku Taehyung; kedua, janjiku dengan Jungkook untuk membuat istana pasir...

Aku mau katakan maaf padanya. Tapi seperti kemarin-kemarin, Jungkook masuk kamar dan Jimin keluar dengan membawa bantal di ketiak. Kami tak bicara apa-apa. Jungkook tidur memunggungiku dan ada suatu keseganan ketika aku mau memeluknya dari belakang. Jadi sampai pagi, aku tak melakukan itu. Jungkook tak bicara pula padaku tentang baik-buruk mimpinya.

Suatu pagi, aku bangun dengan perasaan yang kurang mengenakkan. Badanku panas tapi bukan karena sakit. Aku lupa apa bunga tidurku semalam. Rasanya seperti telah digauli tapi tidak juga. Yang kuingat terakhir kali adalah aku dan Jimin yang diam-diam minum wiski tanpa sepengetahuan Jungkook yang sudah tidur. Tapi adikku tak ada di kamar ketika aku bangun. Yang di depan televisi hanya Jimin (tidur meringkuk).  
Aku baru menemukan Jungkook ketika berjalan ke dapur. Ada sesuatu di kepalanya yang membuatku mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku jatuh, terbentur. Ini berdarah dan sakit. Aku membersihkannya dengan susah payah sambil berkaca di kamar mandi," ujarnya.

"Jungkook, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Baik. Kenapa?"

"Tolong katakan padaku kalau Jimin yang tinggal di rumah kita bukanlah kekasihmu. Katakan saja dia alien agar aku tenang."

"Yoongi. Berapa hari sudah kau kembali kemari? Harusnya kau paham. Lagipula apa ada alien yang bisa menyetir mobil dan suka menonton televisi sampai subuh?"

"Katakan saja, dia kekasihmu atau bukan?!" Aku mulai kesal. Meja kupukul. Jungkook menahan sendoknya di dalam mangkuk bubur.

"Kau akan tenang kalau dia seorang alien dan bukan kekasihku? Apa itu artinya kau menginginkannya?"

"Jungkook—"

"Kita tidak punya buah kering. Padahal aku ingin menaburnya di atas bubur gandumku." Dia memunggungi aku. Secara tak langsung dia menyuruhku pergi.

Jungkook di dapur, Jimin di depan televisi, dan aku di kamar. Jimin adalah orang asing, dan Jungkook juga menjadi orang asing bagiku. Kutarik bantal yang semula ada di tengah ranjang. Aku menutup mata.

-

-

-  
1993/1996

-

-

-  
Rasanya hanya sekejap, tapi ketika melirik jam aku telah lama tidur di ranjangku. Langit sudah gelap, lampu juga tak menyala. Aku keluar kamar bermodal cahaya bulan yang remang-remang. Yang membuatku heran, bukan cuma jendela kamarku yang terbuka, melainkan jendela lain dan pintu-pintunya juga. Tirainya berkibar-kibar dihajar angin laut. Aku kebingungan, makin kebingungan lagi ketika tak kutemukan Jungkook ataupun Jimin di mana-mana. Aku mencari dengan panik. Satu yang belum kuperiksa adalah kamar mandi. Pintunya tertutup. Ada suara air mengalir dari keran. Kupikir seseorang sedang mandi, dan karena itu pula aku lega, tapi, ketika kubuka pintu itu yang kutemukan adalah Jimin—di dalam _bathtub_ yang airnya membual banjiri lantai. Dia tak menyahut ketika kupanggil. Kupijakkan kaki di atas lantai becek itu untuk hampiri dia. Jimin membungkuk, meringkuk. Dia masih pakai baju utuh. Cahaya dari ventilasi tepat mengenai tulang selangka sampai ke hidungnya. Aku berhenti ketika kutemukan sesuatu. Lehernya biru, biru sekali. Itu hitam, atau entah. Air terus meluber dan aku lupa caranya untuk berteriak.

Aku mundur, tergelincir dan jatuh. Aku seret kakiku keluar kamar mandi. Pita suaraku seperti terpotong hingga aku tak dapat bicara. Aku hanya berlarian tak jelas di dalam rumahku untuk mencari Jungkook. Satu anak tangga terlewat hingga aku jatuh lagi. Itu tangga menuju pantai di belakang rumah kami. Yang menadahiku ketika aku jatuh adalah pasir. Lembab. Angin dingin menghempaskan ombak. Percikannya sampai padaku. Jungkook ada di bibir pantai, berdiri dengan kemeja kotak-kotaknya yang berkibar. Dari kejauhan kulihat dia menoleh. Matanya memicing, sebelah tertutupi rambut. Aku berjalan terseok di atas pasir untuk menggapainya. Dia masih di sana dan tak beranjak sama sekali. Mata itu terus tertuju padaku tanpa jeda, meski ombak begitu garang menabrak karang.

"Jimin, Ji..." aku menunjuk rumah, bibirku tak bisa diajak kompromi. Aku terduduk tepat ketika kupegang tangannya. Kaki Jungkook jadi tempatku memeluk.

"Yoongi."

Aku ingin menangis tapi mataku kering. Aku takut, sungguh takut.  
"Awalnya kukira kau sama sepertiku. Awalnya kukira kita sama. Aku hanya butuh kau di dunia ini, dan begitu pula dirimu yang hanya butuh aku. Tapi tidak, ya? Jimin si orang asing itu datang dan mengacaukan semuanya. Kulihat duniamu lebih berwarna ketika kau bersama dia. Kau bahagia, tapi kau rusak karena terlalu bebas. Kau terbang begitu tinggi lalu kau lupakan aku. Kau tahu? Kemarin malam aku hampir menyetubuhimu yang tak sadarkan diri habis mabuk-mabukan, dan Jimin datang bak penyelamat. Dia memukulku. Kepalaku dibenturkan ke dinding. Dia seperti iblis yang murka waktu itu. Lalu ketika kau tanya kenapa kepalaku terluka, aku berbohong padamu dengan beralasan bahwa tangga yang bersalah. Kau mungkin tak dengar apa-apa darinya, termasuk ancamannya padaku. Yoongi, Jimin mengancam akan membunuhku jika aku berani menyentuhmu. Tapi ketimbang dia, bukahkan aku yang lebih berhak memilikimu? Kita sudah hidup lama, berdua saja. Harusnya dunia sudah tahu kalau kau milikku..."

Aku mendongak. Jungkook menunduk untuk tatap aku. Angin masih sama kencangnya, ombak masih sama kerasnya. Pelan-pelan tangannya sentuh ubun-ubunku. Dia mengelus rambutku dengan jari-jarinya.

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Jimin di rumah kita. Aku akan melarungnya di laut," katanya, dengan nada kalem.

"Jung... kook!"

Ketika kakinya telah buat banyak jejak di pasir, suaraku keluar. Dia membalik badan. Rambutnya tak beraturan. Aku ingin mengutuk angin dan semuanya. Termasuk wajah adikku yang hanya siratkan tanda tanya tanpa eskpresi lebih. Padahal, Jimin telah mati dengan leher membiru. Terbayang di benakku bagaimana dia tersiksa di dalam bathtub itu. Terbayang bagaimana Jungkook mencekiknya hingga ia tak bisa bernapas lagi.

"Terkutuklah kau! Aku tak pernah berharap punya adik yang jahanam! Jimin tak pantas mati dengan cara yang keji!"

"Aku melakukan itu karena aku mencintaimu! Jadi diamlah!"

Aku mempertanyakan kata-katanya. Cinta? Apa itu cinta? Mananya yang cinta jika sumber kebahagiaanku dia ambil nyawanya? Jimin tak seharusnya mati. Jungkook tak seharusnya membunuh. Aku dan adikku tak seharusnya saling berteriak.

Air mataku keluar begitu saja. Aku bangkit dari dudukku, melangkah setengah menendang pasir. Hangatnya membuatku benci. Deburan ombak pun kubenci. Jungkook di sana bukan lagi adik yang kusayang. Dia bahkan berpaling dan membalik badan tanpa peduli pada aku yang berusaha untuk sampai padanya. Dia naiki tangga, masuk ke rumah kami. Bayangnya menghilang dengan cepat. Aku kepayahan untuk menyusul.

"Jungkook! Jungkook!"

Kupanggil namanya. Dia tak mau mendengarku. Kakinya terus melangkah mantap ke kamar mandi. Aku berang. Ketika dia sampai di ambang pintu, aku mendorongnya. Jungkook terpeleset, jatuh dengan muka membentur sisian _bathtub_. Dia menengok padaku setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Dari mulut dan hidungnya keluar darah yang banyak.

Jimin tak terusik. Itu yang membuatku semakin marah. Aku tak bisa apa-apa selain menyerukan penyesalan yang dalam. Aku menangis lagi. Jungkook seolah tak mau tahu. Dia bangun untuk angkat tubuh Jimin dari _bathtub_ itu. Kucegah dengan sebuah tamparan. Kukuku membuat kulit pipinya tergores. Jimin lepas dari tangannya dan kembali tenggelam dalam air.

"Kau mencintaiku? Apa begini caramu mencintaiku? Kau tak lihat aku menderita? Kematian Jimin adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Dan kau masih berani bilang kalau kau mencintaiku?"

"Yoongi—"

"Kau pun tak seharusnya mencintaiku, Jungkook. Kau adikku. Sayangku, kita lahir dari rahim yang sama. Kita seibu-sebapak. Aku berhak terbang tinggi dan seharusnya kau bisa melakukan itu juga walau tanpaku. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Kita tak selalu harus bersama. Aku menyayangimu dan tak cukupkah itu? Kau manusia yang tamak jika inginkan lebih—"

"Dia telah merusakmu dengan janji-janji kebebasan itu—"

"Selamanya aku akan mendendam padamu karena ini."

Air mukanya berubah. Semakin aku mundur, semakin jelas ekspresi itu. Aku memilih untuk angkat kaki dari rumahku sendiri. Aku berlari keluar. Jungkook mengejarku.

"Yoongi jangan pergi!"

Dia memohon. Itu teriakan yang bernada lirih. Dia mengemis ampun dariku. Tapi aku tak mau acuh. Aku terus berlari dan Jungkook pun tak juga berhenti. Kusebrangi jalan tanpa ragu. Batu kerikil menusuk kaki tapi itu tak jadi apa-apa.

" _Yoongi!"_

Namaku Jungkook teriakkan bersamaan dengan bunyi klakson mobil. Di ujungnya aku mendengar bunyi gedebuk dan krak-krek yang mengerikan. Aku tetap berlari, sembari menutup mata dan telinga—tak mau tahu; bersikap seolah tak tahu apa yang terjadi di belakang punggungku. Padahal aku sudah bisa membayangkannya.

Jungkook tak akan mengejar lagi meski aku memperlambat lariku...

"Yoongi, Yoongi!"

Aku ketakutan. Aku tak mau dengar namaku disebut lagi. Tapi itu terus diulang-ulang hingga aku muak. Kubuka mata dan tahu-tahu tubuhku menubruk seseorang—yang memelukku saat itu juga.

"Ada apa denganmu yang berlarian di jalan?" katanya. Aku mengenal pelukan erat itu, dan suaranya yang rendah.

"Tae... Taehyung..." namanya keluar dari mulutku dengan susah. Dia muncul dari tempat yang entah. Ah, aku tak memikirkannya. Kedatangannya seperti sesuatu yang bisa melepaskan aku dari kengerian yang membuntuti. "Jungkook... mobil... Jungkook tertabrak mobil... "

Dia tak melihat pada apa yang ada di belakangku, tapi padaku. Lamat-lamat. Terus begitu.

-

-

-

-

-

-  
 _"Dia histeris luar biasa kemarin."_

" _Kubaca di riwayatnya, apa yang dia alami memang akan membuatnya begitu—jika dia tak mau mengingatnya dan kejadian itu muncul tanpa dikehendaki. Dia melihat dua orang mati dalam satu hari. Satu tercekik satunya tergilas mobil. Nahas."_

" _Aku pernah bilang padanya bahwa ketakutan harus dihadapi. Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka kalau dia akan pergi jauh ke rumahnya untuk menghadapi ketakutan yang selama bertahun-tahun membebani punggung itu. Aku tak sangka dia akan pergi tanpa pamit. Aku lalai, benar-benar lalai. Kupikir dia tak akan pernah melakukannya. Kupikir dia akan menghadapi ketakutan itu dengan menerima masa lalunya. Tapi dia malah kembali seperti Yoongi yang dulu..."_

" _Kalau begini kau mesti memulai dari nol lagi, bukan? Dan kenapa pula kau memilih untuk merawatnya di rumahmu? Padahal, sejak awal dia tak usah_ _dipindahkan dari yayasan. Biar selalu ada yang menjaganya—mengunci pintunya. Yang jadi pertanyaanku, ketika dia sudah tak bisa—bingung untuk membedakan mana masa lalu dan masa kini, apakah masih ada kemungkinan baginya untuk lepas dari trauma itu? Dia mungkin sudah sampai pada tahap menjadi gila, Taehyung. Kau tak akan menyerah?"_

Aku mendengar, namun tak begitu jelas. Dua orang bercakap di dekatku dengan suara yang sayup-sayup. Waktu membuka mata dan diam selama beberapa detik, barulah kudapati dengan jelas siapa yang sedang bicara. Taehyung bersandar di bingkai jendela, menghadap seseorang yang memunggungiku.

" _Belum, Seokjin ..."_

" _Apa kau mencintainya—pasienmu?"_

" _Entah. Aku iba, itu yang lebih banyak."_

" _Mungkin empatimu sudah menjadi rasa sayang karena hampir tiga tahun kau_ _mengurusnya. Makan dan tidur bersama dia."_

" _Tidak juga. Bukankah tugas kita memang untuk mengusahakan kesembuhan orang-orang seperti Yoongi?"_

" _Kau mau bicarakan pengabdian?"_

Mereka diam setelah itu. Aku juga tak katakan apa-apa. Suasana tempatku berada terasa begitu asing. Aku tak tahu ada apa di balik tralis jendela hingga Taehyung terus memandang ke sana. Aku memerhatikan lelaki itu sampai akhirnya kudapatkan tatapannya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Selamat sore, kau tidur sangat lama."

Dia mendekat, membawa serta seulas senyuman di bibir. Tangannya terulur. Dia mau menggenggam tanganku seperti biasa. Tapi badanku tak menerima. Lenganku terangkat secara otomatis—menolak. Kulihat raut bingung dari wajahnya.

"Kau tak mau bergenggaman tangan denganku? Bukankah kita selalu melakukannya?"

Aku merasa kosong. Yang berkelebat di benak bukanlah kehidupanku dengan Taehyung (di mana kami melulu tidur dengan saling memeluk dan bepergian berdua seperti sepasang suami-istri), bukan pula Jimin yang mati dengan leher membiru, tapi adikku yang mencintai aku. Tatapan Taehyung terasa hambar. Selama ini yang nampak di depan mataku hanya sandiwara. Karangan. Aku begitu tolol karena tak tahu. Aku percaya saja bahwa dia benar mencintaiku.

Rupanya hanya Jungkook seorang...

"Taehyung, hati-hati. Emosinya mulai tak stabil."

Bunyi klakson dan suara-suara  
itu memenuhi kepalaku tiba-tiba. Mereka seperti dilemparkan padaku dalam sekali hitungan. Banyak, mendengung, ribut, kusut, semrawut! Aku ingin lepaskan diri, tapi tak sanggup. Taehyung bukan orang yang bisa menolongku untuk keluar dari jeratan ini. Aku mendengarnya terus merapal namaku. Pergelangan tanganku sakit karena dicengkram kuat-kuat.

" _Cepat suntik saja!"  
_ -

-

-

1993/1996  
END

Ga jelas banget astaga -_- ngerjainnya lagi suntuk sesuntuk Jimin wehehehe. Rasanya ingin libur lebaran segera tiba supaya bisa menulis dengan tenang. Akhir-akhir ini kerjaan melulu numpuk sampe sabtu minggu dan libur nasional pun tetap nguli. Maapkan kalau fanfic chapteran belum tersentuh. Ada waktunya (alesan).


End file.
